doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mara Brenner
Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = Nicolás Chudnovsky (Esposo) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Pony Head.png|Pony Head en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, su personaje más conocida. Season_seven_olivia.png|Olivia en The Walking Dead. MegaraOUAT.png|Megara en Once Upon a Time. AA_Zarda.png| Zarda en Los Vengadores Unidos. Brittacommunity.png|Britta Perry en Community. Kiki_TBM.png|Kiki en Teen Beach Movie. GretaJames.jpg|Gretta James en Empezar otra vez (Versión LAPTV). Nancy.jpg|Nancy en Sin City: Una Mujer para Matar o Morir (Versión LAPTV). AmyBM.png|Amy en El club de las madres rebeldes (doblaje argentino). TheHungoverGamesKatnip.png|Katnip Everdean en Resaca mortal. Maltran - ToztX.jpg|Maltran en Tales of Zestiria: The Cross. Symonne - ToztX.jpg|Symonne también en Tales of Zestiria: The Cross. Taguri Kanayama.jpg|Taguri Kanayama en Tsugumomo. Amanda_Hopking_morven-christie-granchester.jpg|Amanda Hopkins en Grantchester. DMRosielaAmbulancia.png|Rosie la ambulancia en Doctora Juguetes. Mara Brenner es una actriz de teatro y de doblaje argentina. Egresada de EMAD (Escuela Metropolitana de Arte Dramático) y la Academia de Doblaje con Rolando Agüero y Matilde Ávila. Filmografia Películas ;Keira Knightley *Laggies (2013) - Megan *Empezar otra vez (2013) - Gretta James (Versión LAPTV) ;Priyanka Chopra *Barfi!- Jhilmil Chatterjee (2012) *God Tussi Great Ho - Alia Kapoor (2008) ;Jessica Alba *Querida Eleanor (2016) - Tía Daisy *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir (2014) - Nancy (Versión FOX) ;Naomi Watts *Demolición - Karen Moreno (2015) (versión Fox) *Madres perfectas (2013) - Lil Otros: *Fuera de la oscuridad - Barbara (Karen Mayo-Chandler) (1988) Doblaje de 2019 *Glaciar sangriento - Tanja (Edita Malovcic) (2013) Doblaje 2019 *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) *Las separadoras de parejas - Sepa(Ana Scotney) (2019) *La gaviota - Masha (Elisabeth Moss) (2018) *The Front Runner - Donna Rice (Sara Paxton)(2018) *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Rompecabezas - Nicki (Liv Hewson)(2018) *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - Lynn Jackson (Amanda Warren) (2017) *Ultraman: The Next - Mizuhara Sara (Kyôko Tôyama) (2004) *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Josie (Alice Isaaz) (2017) *Ciertas mujeres - Secretaria / Mesera (2017) *Feed - Voces adicionales (2017) *Divines - Maimouna (Déborah Lukumuena) (2016) *7 minutes - Kate (Leven Rambin) (2015) *Atrévete - Jessica (Ophelia Lovibond) (2015) *Street - Jasmine (Kate Miner) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Imperial Dreams - Tanya (Kellita Smith) (2014) *Altamira - Conchita (Golshifteh Farahani) (2016) *El club de las madres rebeldes - Amy (Mila Kunis) (2016) (Versión argentina) *La indignación - Mujer en el funeral (Lynnsey Lewis) (2016) *Divines - Maimouna (Déborah Lukumuena) (2016) *Resaca mortal - Katnip Everdean (Rita Volk) (2014) *El jinete negro: Camino del Apocalipsis - Sofia (Hilty Bowen) (2014) *Una noche para mamá - Bridget (Abbie Cobb) (2014) *Genia malvada y sexy - Miranda Prague (Michelle Trachtenberg) (2013) *Pelé, el nacimiento de una leyenda - Celeste (Mariana Nunes) (2016) *Subir el nivel - Gráficas *El bronce - Hope Ann Gregory (Melissa Rauch) / Hope joven / Hope a los 7 años/Hope a los 3 años *Tallulah - Carolyn (Tammy Blanchard) (2016) *99 - Pooja (Soha Ali Khan) (2009) *Rendirse jamás 3 - Myca Cruz (Gillian White) (2016) *Philomena - Joven Philomena Lee (Sophie Kennedy Clark)/Joven monja de color (Wunmi Mosa) *The Zero Theorem - Bainsley (Mélanie Thierry) (2013) versión argentina *Monos asesinos - Sonya (Electra Avellan) (2013) *El arte del robo - Lola (Katherine Winnick) (2013) *Raze - Cody (Bailey Anne Borders) (2013) *Detectives de la mente - Anna Greene (Taissa Farmiga) (2013) *Riot - Trisha Sinclair (Renny Grames) (2015) *Mamá entrometida - Emily (Lucy Punch) (2015) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Lisa Russel (Andrea Monier) (2014) *El Llamado - Jane Buck (Jane Moffat) (2014) *Decoding Annie Parker - Louise (Alice Eve) (2014) *The Flu - Kim In-hae (Soo Ae) (2013) *Violette - Berthe Leduc (Catherine Hiegel) *Grandes esperanzas - Señorita Joe (Sally Hawkins) / Charles Pocket (Edward Fleming ) (2012) *Aftershock - Mónica (Andrea Osvárt) (2012) *Lourdes - Christine (Sylvie Testud) (2009) *Maggie - Maggie Vogel (Abigail Breslin) (2015) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Gilly Hopkins (Sophie Nélisse) (2015) *Hush (2016) - Sarah (Samantha Sloyan) (2016) *Sleeping With Other People - Lainey (Alison Brie) (2015) *Un amor verdadero - Amy Peterson (Meghan Markle) *Tres mujeres en apuros - Candy D'Souza (Celina Jaitley) *Trumbo - Fincher Trumbo (Diane Lane) (2015) *Demolition - Karen Moreno (Naomi Watts) (2015) *El tipo perfecto - Alice (Rutina Wesley) (2015) *Macbeth (2015) - Bruja Vieja (Seylan Baxter) (2015) *Ya te extraño - Ben (Ryan Lennon Baker) (2015) *Supremacía - Doreen (Dawn Olivieri) (2014) *Las sufragistas - Maud Watts (Carey Mulligan) (2015) *Mi hija debe vivir - Dra Glass (Rachael Crawford) (2014) *Yo, él y Raquel - Madre de Greg (Connie Britton)(2014) *Supremacía robot - Alexandra (Ella Hunt)(2014) *Pompeya (2014) - Aurelia (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2014) (Versión LAPTV) *August: Osage County -Karen Wenston (Juliette Lewis) (Versión argentina) *Cabras- Judy (Keri Russell) *El redentor - Dawn (Vicky McClure) (2013) *Ella - Isabella (Portia Doubleday) (2013) *Los indestructibles 3 - Voces adicionales *Belle - Mabel (Bethan Mary-James) (2013) *The East - Voces Adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) *Los Señores de Salem - Heidi Hawthorne (Sherie Mom Zombie) (2013) *911: Llamada mortal - Autumn (Ella Rae Peck) (2013) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Trish (Lucie Guest) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Voz en auto de policía (2013) *Este es el fin - Reportera (2013) *Nada que temer - María (Jennifer Stone) (2013) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Ashley (Bianca Bree Van Damme) (2013) argentina *Hit and Run - Debby Kreeger (Kristin Chenoweth) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Margo (2012) *Carrera sin reglas - Stacey (Casey Durkin) / Penny-Chica gótica (Erica Stikeleather) (2011) *Palabras mágicas - Chali (Kate Bosworth) (2005) *Wasted on the Young - Karen (Kym Thorne) (2010) *A suprema felicidade - Marilyn (Tammy Di Calafiori) - Enana (2012) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín - Madam Lei (Kitty Zhang Yuqi) (2010) *The Extra Man Estudiante (Lauren Weisman) (2010) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Voces adicionales (2012) *Frankie y Alice - Celeste (Alexis Ioannidis) (2010) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Voces adicionales (2012) *La Posesion de Grace - Jessica (Alexis Knapp) (2014) *Sparkle: La gran estrella - Voces adicionales *El crucero de las locas - Voces diversas *Marido por accidente< - Voces adicionales (2008) argentina *Mi historia sin mí - Voces adicionales (2007) argentina *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Angie (Jacqueline Samada) *Henry's Crime - Voces diversas *Hitchcock - Voces adicionales *Fatal secret - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Wedding Video - Tara Devlin (Julianne White) / Kayla (Alexis Zegerman) *Juegos suicidas - Melody *Sorority Row Telefilms *Amor real - Britney (Brittany Bristow) (2018) *Ángel de la Navidad - Hayley (Christie Laing) (2015) *La pesadilla de una esposa - Allison (Nicole Hombrebueno) (2014) *Navidad en Conway - Patty (Barbara Weettman) (2013) *Destruction Las Vegas - Olive (Maggie Castle) (2013) *La bestia del mar de Bering - Donna Hunter (Cassie Scerbo) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Kiki *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Ratchet & Clank - Cora (Bella Thorne) (2016) versión argentina *Lucky, el patito con suerte - Flo (Megan Hilty) *Abril y el mundo extraordinario - Avril (Marion Cotillard) versión argentina * Monster High: Electrizadas - Clawdeen Wolf (Celeste Henderson) (2017) *Barbie y los delfines mágicos - Skipper Roberts (Kazumi Evans) (2017) Series de TV *Traidores - Voces adicionales (2019-) *Z4 - Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Rescate en el norte - Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Impuros - Geise (Lorena Comparato) (2018) *Britannia - Islene (Callie Cooke) (2018) *The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Good Doctor: Un médico diferente - Dra. Morgan Reznick (Fiona Gubelmann) (2017 - ) *Friends from College - Voces adicionales (2017) *Search Party (serie de TV) - Dory Sief (Alia Shawkat) (2016 - ) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Maddalena di Médici (Sarah Felberbaum) (2016-) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Nurit (2013-2016) *Timeless - Kate Drummonds (Shantel VanSanten) (2016) *Kevin puede esperar - Linda (Lana Young) (epis. 17) (2017) *Black Mirror **Yorkie (Mackenzie Davis) (2016) Temp. 3 Episodio #4 **Entrevistadora (Temp. 3 Episodio #6) (2016) *Grantchester - Amanda Hopkins (Morven Christie) *Bandera falsa - Natalie Alfassia (Maggie Azarzar) (2015 -) *Married - Jess (Jenny Slate) (2014 - 2015) *Battle Creek (2015) - Holly Dale (Aubrey Dollar) *River - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Olivia (Ann Mahoney) (5° temporada) / Voces adicionales. *Community - Britta (Gillian Jacobs) *Justified - Ava Crowder (Joelle Carter) (3° y 4° temporada) *Hawthorne - Kelly Epson (Vanessa Lengies) (2011) *El último macho - Carol (Erika Alexander) (2011) *The Killing - Eve / Voces adicionales (2011) *XIII: La serie - Laura Amos (Vanessa Matsui) (2011-2012) *Made in Jersey - Deb Garretii Keenan (Jessica Blank ) (2012) *Ben and Kate - Darcy (Lauren Miller) (2012) *Mi gato endemoniado- Laura (2012) *Lost Girl - Hannah (Allie MacDonald) / Voces diversas (2013) *10 años menos - Voces diversas *Cada cosa en su lugar - Varios personajes *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Rescátame - Voces adicionales *Boss - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Varios personajes *Rescátame - Voces diversas *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces diversas *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Liv y Maddie - Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces diversas *Once Upon a Time - Megara (Kacey Rohl ) (2016) / Voces diversas *Clásicos de South Beach - Robin Vernon (2012) *Batalla de Ruedas - Abi (2012) *Recuerdos criminales - Camryn (Fiona Choi) (epis. 35) (2011) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Maggie (Alyssa Baker) *Cazador de asesinos -. Kimberly Weaver (epis. Una dama en peligro) Miniseries *Ben-Hur (2010) - Athene (Lucia Jimenez) Documentales *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Ella misma (Meltem Cumbul) *Journey into dislexia - HBO - Genevive *The Cove *Katie. Mis amigos extraordinarios - Katie Pipper *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Clawdeen Wolf (Celeste Henderson) (2017-) *Doctora Juguetes - Rosie, la ambulancia (Nika Futterman) *Pickle y Maní - Mamá de Maní *SuperMansion - Cooch (Heidi Gardner) (2016-) *Marvel Anime X-Men - Kyoko * Marvel Anime Blade - Mattes * Doctora Juguetes - Rosie * Henry Monstruito - Alcaldesa Gruñani * Equipo Umizoomi * Bob's Burguers - Cynthia * Bajoterra - Voces adicionales * Zika * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Ponyhead (2015) * Los Vengadores Unidos - Zarda (April Stewart) * Hamburguesas Bob - Voces adicionales * El tren infinito - La Gata Telenovelas brasileñas *Rebelde Rio! - Eva Messi (Adriana Garambone) (2011-2012) redoblaje 2018 Telenovelas y series turcas *No sueltes mi mano - Belkis (Özgür Kaymak) (2018-2019) *Suleimán - Gülşah Hatun (Nihan Büyükağaç) / Sultana Fátima (Meltem Cumbul) *Esposa joven - Leyla Erdöğmüz Kirman (Melissa Özge Yıldırımer) *Lobo - Voces adicionales *Masum - Voces Adicionales (2017) Realities shows * Negociando con tiburones - Sara Blakely (Tiburón invitado 9ª Temporada ) / Voces adicionales * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * Guerrero ninja americano - Meagan Martin (1ª voz) * Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Selena Gomez / Joey King Anime * Yo-Kai Watch - Sophie Thatchet * Tales of Zestiria: The Cross - Maltran / Symonne * Tsugumomo - Taguri Kanayama 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Marmac Group *Video Dub *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing *Gapsa *Non Stop Digital *Waira Studio Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020